Love Virus
by Royasse20
Summary: (Ch 1 Up!)Ini kisah tentang seorang gadis SMA yang tertular virus cinta, lalu bagaimana caranya menanggapi penyakit yang dinamakan 'Jatuh Cinta' itu? "Hah? Virus Cinta?" - Byun Baek Hyun/Park Chan Yeol/Chanbaek/Hunhan/GS/Genderswitch
1. Prolog

**Love Virus**

 **Cast :**

 **Byun Baek Hyun**

 **Park Chan Yeol**

 **Xi Lu Han**

 **Huang Zi Tao**

 **Oh Se Hoon**

 **Kris Wu**

 **And other**

 **( cast milik keluarga masing-masing, sm, dan tuhan YME )**

 **WARNING! GS! GENDER – SWITCH!**

 **PROLOG**

 **Happy Reading ~**

Ekhm...Ini kisah tentang seorang seorang gadis penggila eyeliner yang menyukai strawberry dan seorang murid yang bersekolah di Seoul Performing Art School. Dan adis itu adalah aku, **Byun Baek Hyun**. Hidupku awalnya biasa saja, bahkan bisa dibilang – terlalu – datar , setiap pagi bangun jam 6 , mandi, sarapan ,pergi sekolah, belajar, berlatih, pulang, makan malam, lalu tidur lagi. Tapi itu semua berubah sejak aku menaiki kelas 11.

karena apa?

Karena ada sebuah virus yang disebut cinta yang hinggap di tubuhku dan menyebabkan kehidupan damaiku hilang. Virus ini menular dari teman sekelasku, seorang pria super misterius yang selalu menarik perhatianku – walaupun ia hanya membalikkan tangan – ini agak ( sangat ) berlebihan memang, tapi itulah kenyataannya. Dan sejak saat itu setiap kegiatan yang kulakukan, aku akan selalu teringat dia.

apakah dia sudah bangun? Apakah dia sudah sarapan? Apa yang ada dipikirannya? Apakah dia sudah makan? Pelajaran apa yang disukainya?

Terlalu banyak yang aku pikirkan tentang nya – sampai aku bahkan melupakan apa tujuanku ke sekolah, apa tujuanku makan, dan apa tujuanku tidur – ini sangat menyiksa, tapi ini menyenangkan. Okay, ini saatnya memperkenalkan pria menyebalkan – yang sialnya aku mencintainya – yan telah menularkan virus ini padaku, dia adalaaaah...

jeng,jeng,jeng

... **Park Chan Yeol** , pria misterius yang menyimpan sejuta pesona

 **TBC**

 **A/N**

 **Anyeong~ ini ff pertama aku, jadi masih terkesan amatiran, dan siapa yang suka bisa review atau follow biar tau bakal di lanjutin atau enggak.**

 **Well, thanks for reading**

 **RnR?**


	2. 1

**Love virus**

 **Cast :**

\- **Byun Baek Hyun**

\- **Park Chan Yeol**

\- **Xi Lu Han**

\- **Oh Se Hoon**

\- **And other**

 **( cast milik keluarga masing-masing, sm, dan tuhan YME )**

 **WARNING! GS! GENDER – SWITCH**

 **Ch 1  
**

 **Happy Reading ~**

Mata Sipit itu mengerjap untuk meyesuaikan pencahayaan yang masuk ke retinanya. Setelah 10 menit termenung, ia bangkit dan memulai kegiatan rutinnya - bersiap ke sekolah. 15 menit kemudian ia turun menuju ruang makan yang ternyata mom dan dad nya telah berada di sana.

" Hy, B. Do you sleep well? "

" Ya. Hy Mom, Hy dad "

" Hy, B. Your first day be a senior, right?" – daddy

"Hmm.. i'm too bored"

" Yes, I know. Ini juga salahmu Baek, kenapa kau tidak mencari teman atau pacar yang bisa menemani mu?" ucap ibu baekhyun, yang diangguki sang ayah

"Iya Baek, kau sudah remaja, sayang. Kau harus mencari kebahagiaan muda mu" tambahnya.

"No, mom dad, mereka sangat merepotkan!"

"Whatever lah Baek" jawab ibunya

Setelah itu tidak ada yang berbicara lagi, sampai baekhyun pamit pergi ke sekolah.

" Mom dad, aku pergi dulu"

"Iya, dapatkan teman yang banyak ya Baek!" teriak ibunya setelah baekhyun berlari menjauh.

.

.

.

Baekhyun memarkirkan sepeda kesayanganny di parkiran khusus sepeda. Ia berjalan malas menuju papan pengumuman yang dipenuhi oleh siswa yang ingin melihat kelas barunya. Setelah cukup lama berusaha melihat kelasnya, Baekhyun menyerah karena memang tinggi badannya tidak memungkinkan untuk menembus para manusia itu.

Tiba – tiba, seorang namja mendekat dengan tampang datar sambil berfikir _' betapa sulitnya mempunyai tubuh pendek'_

" hey,pendek. Siapa namamu?"

"Memangnya kenapa kau harus tau?"

"karena aku akan berbaik hati melihatkan kelasmu, tapi karena kau menolak, ya sudah"

Baekhyun memasang wajah berfikir dan 2,3 detik kemudian Baekhyun menjawab kilat.

"O.K namaku Byun Baek Hyun" yang ditanggapi dengan anggukan oleh si namja datar.

BaekHyun menunggu dengan malas, karena namja datar tadi belum juga menampakkan batang hidung nya _'untuk apa punya badan tinggi kalau melihat itu saja lama sekali?'_ omelnya dalam hati. Lama baekhyun menunggu akhirnya namja itupun datang dengan wajah datar yang sangat menyeramkan.

" kelasmu 2.3 "

"Thanks, tapi kenapa kau lama sekali?" Baekhyun menumpahkan kekesalannya.

"kau tidak bilang kelas berapanya, aku pikir kau baru masuk karena badan pendekmu itu"jawab namja itu, terdengar sangat kesal.

"Enak saja, kau pikir kau siapa yang berani mengataiku pendek?"

"Kenapa? Kau memang pendek kan?"

BaekHyun terdiam. Kemudian ia berjalan pergi menuju kelasnya meninggalkan namja itu dengan omelan-omelan lainnya di dalam hati.

.

.

.

Sesampai di kelas, baekhyun melihat ke penjuru ruangan dan memasang wajah jengkel karena tebak, ia sekelas denga yeoja paling genit di sekolahnya , Luhan. Luhan memang cantik, tapi menurut baekhyun ia membosankan karena ia selalu memikirkan puas melihat sekeliling kelas, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk duduk di ujung kelas dekat jendela, agar ia bisa puas melihat lapangan sekolah saat ia bosan dengan pelajarannya.

 **TUK**

Baekhyun terbangun dari lamunannya saat mendengar suara benda yang dihempaskan, iapun mengalihkan pandangan ke depan dan menemukan namja datar tadi duduk di depannya.

"Hey, kita sekelas?"

"Kau bisa melihatkan?"

Mendapat jawaban datar itu, baekhyun memutuskan untuk tidk menyahut lagi.

* * *

Bunyi burung berkicauan, bukannya menyenangkan tapii ini lebih ke menyeramkan karena saat ini malam hari. Baekhyun termenung, jika diingat-ingat lagi ia sedang berada di kelas, tapi kenapa sekarang dia ada di tengah hutan? Tiba-tiba sepasang mata tampak sedang mengawasinya, ia merasa akan kencing di celana sekarang, karena saking takutnya.

SREK

" Serigala! Itu serigalaaaa!"

Ajaib, serigala itu berubah menjadi sosok menyeramkan berbadan besar dan baekhyun benar-benar akan kencing di celana sekarang.

* * *

"BAEKHYUUN! BAEKHYUUUN!"

Baekhyun terbangun dengan wajah dungu nya, melihat ke sekililing. Oh astaga, ia tertidur di hari pertamanya! Ini sebuah musibah, memberi kesan buruk kepada seisi kelas yang pasti akan mengejeknya 'si tukang tidur' . Dan lihat, semua penghuni kelas sekarang sedang tersenyum – menahan tawa .

"Baekhyun, ini hari pertamamu tetapi kau sudah tertidur? Bahkan pelajaran belum dimulai"

Oh tuhan, musibah apalagi ini. Wali kelas nya adalah , guru ter-killer di sekolahnya. Baekhyun merubah raut wajahnya menjdi setengah takut dan setengah malu.

"I'm sorry , aku semalam menjaga nenek ku di rumah sakit, jadi aku kurang tidur" Bohong Baekhyun.

"apakah itu benar?"

"sure, aku tidak akan berbohong soal itu" – _maafkan aku nek!_

"O.K saya akan mempercayaimu Baekhyun, dan semoga cepat sembuh untuk nenekmu"

Baekhyun menghela napas lega. Setelah kembali ke depan, Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangan ke depan dan melihat si namja datar sedang menaap intens padanya, Baekhyun memasang wajah ada-apa? Tapi namja itu kembali mengalihkan tatapan ke depan. Baekhyun mengedikkan bahunya tanda tidak peduli.

.

.

.

 **Kring**

Akhirnya, hal pertama yang di sukai baekhyun hari ini – bel pulang sekolah. Huh, baekhyun sangat lapar sekarang, karena sekarang baru memasuki jam makan siang. Ada yang bertanya kenapa ia cepat pulang? Hey ini hari pertama, dan memang seharusnya ia pulang cepat kan. Ia memutuskan untuk makan di cafe dekat sekolah nya.

Saat di perjalanan ke cafe, Bekhyun melihat si namja datar berjalan masuk ke sebuah gang – dan itu sangat mencurigakan – Bekhyun pun memutuskan untuk mengikutinya. Baekhyun masuk ke dalam gang tersebut dan melihat namja itu belok ke gang lebih kecil,Baekhyun berjalan dengan hati – hati agar tidak ketahuan. Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan menariknya dan punggungnya terhempas ke diding yang dingin.

"Aww" Baekhyun meringis, ia pun menengadah untuk melihat pemilik tangan yang dengak kurang ajaranya menarik tangannya. Matanya pun membola karena terkejut

"KAU?!"

 **TBC**

okay chapter 1 update.

jelek banget yaaa, maaf deh.

Kalau bagus, mohon review nya. Tapi kalau gak suka jangan nge bash yaa

Daaaaan, ini kayaknya bakalan discontinue.

Semangat nulisnya nurun karna yang review dikit T.T so minat review?

Dan unutuk siders, thanks udah baca. Ga papa kalau ga review, untuk kurangin bash juga kan?

so,RnR?


End file.
